Identity
by FireInMyHeart226
Summary: Max is a normal 17 year old girl. But she has an amazing singing voice. So, when she goes to a concert where she looks a LOT like the singer, and has the oppurtunity to change identities, will she act on it? And if she does, will she find..love?
1. Chapter 1

_Alrighty I got a new story idea! Please review and tell me if I should continue it or not! Oh, and Zampinator! Thanks for Maya's last name!_

_Fang: Lexie, AKA FireInMyHeart226, does not own James Patterson. _

_Me: Seriously, do I SEEM like a middle aged man to you? … Don't answer that._

_Fang: … Youre not a man, nor middle aged._

_Me: Gee, thanks. And NOR? Really, Fang? Really?_

_Fang: Eh. Shush you!_

_ME: *Shushes*_

_Enjoy the freaking chapter! :D_

Okay, lets get one thing straight: I didn't expect this to happen.

I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I gave into temptation. Im only human! Plus, the opportunity was too good to refuse.

Hey, you know what they say: When Opportunity knocks.. Slam the door in Opportunity's face and tell it to call first!

.. Maybe that's _not _what they say, but.. OH, screw it!

The point is: Im about to tell you a story. it's a story of identity theft, friendship, lies, and possibly love.

This is the story of how I, Maximum Angela Ride, became someone else.

_- START OF STORY-_

I walked into my best friend's -Iggy is his name- beautiful, well designed house, just like I lived there. Which, technically I kind of did. It was like my second home! Iggy and I had been best friends ever since first grade, when I spilled water on the front of his pants, making it look like he was pissing himself.

_Good times._

Anyways, when I got there, Mrs. Griffiths- Iggy's mom, my second mom- was sitting on the couch, reading a fashion magazine. She looked up, and smiled at me, and said, "Hey, Max, honey! How are you?"

I smiled at her. "Hi Mommy! Im good!" I said, winking at her when I said 'mommy'. She smiled at me again, and then went back to reading the magazine.

"Oh, and Iggy's in his room," she said without looking up. I smiled to myself; sometimes I liked Iggy's family better than my own. I then walked upstairs, and opened Iggy's door without knocking.

I saw Iggy sitting at his computer desk, smirking to himself. I looked around the room Id been in over a thousand times to see his bed with white walls, and a black bedspread. He had beige carpeting. The whole room didn't exactly go together, but Iggy loved it. It had a black sofa, and a mini-fridge. It also had a mini basketball hoop. Iggy said that this room was his sanctuary, the one place where he could just say "Fuck the world!" and relax.

Iggy didn't even look up, but said, "Hi Maxie!"

I smirked, and walked over to him, and hugged him from behind. "Hi, Igsies!"

I could feel him laughing and he took my arms off him, and spun around in his chair. He then got up, and looked down on me (He was about 3" taller than me, even though we're the same age!) and smiled, putting his hands on his hips.

"Miss Max, " he started, and then his smile brightened, "your going to a Maya Clamont concert! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

I looked at him, horrified.

I _hate _Maya Clamont. She sings crappy, autotuned music and her lyrics have no meaning! Iggy says we look exactly alike- except for our hair. Her hair is plain brown, but mine is blonde with brown streaks. My hair has a _lot _of different colors in it. But that's basically the only difference, apparently.

So, I was less than ecstatic when Iggy told me this piece of news. But the guy has _a lot _blackmail on me, so I decided to suck it up and go.

How bad could it be? _.. DAMN IT. I just jinxed it, didn't I?_

-Time Skip To The Concert-

I was wearing a black tee shirt that said _"I WAS VOTED 'MOST LIKELY TO BECOME SUPREME RULER OF THE UNIVERSE'" _and I had on a (purposely) ripped pair of jeans. I also had on combat boots, and my hair was just natural. Ella (my little sister, who is 15- Im 17) picked it out. I kind of liked it, so I decided to wear it.

I looked over at Iggy, who had a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt on. He had on orange converse, adding a dash of color to his plain outfit. I think it suited him.

Anyway, we made our way to our seats. When we finally found them, I took my seat next to a guy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was cute, but not my type. When he saw me, he looked me up and down, and then smirked, like he had no idea why any girl would _not _want him.

Well, you're a creepy perv for one reason, pal.

He looked at me like how a lion would look at its prey. I outwardly rolled my eyes; this guy was just way too stereotypical to be for real. He looked a bit shocked for as second, but then he went right back into player mode.

"Hey baby, did it hurt when you fell from he-" that's all he got out before I cut him off.

"Look, I don't want you to fuck me, kay? Youre not even that attractive. So, how about you shut up _before _I make sure that you are never able to have children?"

He looked at me, dumfounded. I smirked inwardly; I bet I was the first girl to reject him! I feel so damn special!

He put on a blank face- gee, I bet it wasn't too hard, either! .. Moron..- and looked straight ahead.

I snuck a glance at Iggy to see that he was shaking with silent laughter. Apparently he had witnessed the whole scene.

Then, the lights dimmed and a voice called out, "ARE YOU READY FOR MAYA CLAMONT?"

I wanted to shout back, "NO, A DEAF PERSON CAN SING BETTER THAN HER!" **(A/N I hope that didn't sound bad, like Im making fun of deaf people.. Trust me, Im not. Being deaf isn't funny at all. Im sorry if I offended anyone in any way!) **but I restrained myself.

Iggy actually looked kind of excited. I rolled my eyes. He only kind of likes Maya because she's pretty.

_Sexist pig.._

Before I could call Iggy out on his perverted ways, Maya's horrible, autotuned voice rang out through all the speakers.

"_Don't be tardy for the party! OOH-OOH!"_ she sang.

Shit. Its gonna be a _long _night.

-Time Skip To After Concert-

THE DAMNED CONCERT WAS FINALLY OVER! I was about to run to the car, but Iggy held me back and whispered in my ear, _"Lets sneak backstage!" _

I knew Iggy would either win the argument and have me go with him, or go by himself, so I just nodded and followed him.

He led me through the 'EMPLOYEES ONLY' door, and down a hallway. There were a couple rooms, but there was one with a big, yellow, glittery star that said "MAYA" in big, black letters.

_Of freaking course._

Iggy nodded towards the door, and I knew exactly what he wanted to do; he was gonna cause a distraction and Id sneak in, and see if there was anything valuable there.

Its freaking how well we can read each other.

I nodded back to him, and he winked at me, before running down the hall screaming "ZOMG! THERES A HOT GUY CARRYING A BOMB INHIS UNDERPANTS IN THE MIRROR! OH WAIT- ITS JUST ME!"

I laughed quietly- of _course _Ig would say _that_.

I then quietly slipped through the door of her dressing room. The walls were a sparkly pink, and her fluffy carpet was cream colored. The furniture was white. There was a large vanity with _tons _of makeup and shit on it, and it had lights all around the mirror.

I looked around, and spotted a picture of Maya with some black haired guy. He had his arm around her shoulders, and hers was around his waist. I took a closer look and saw that the guy was Fang.

See, Fang is also a celebrity. But he sings alternative and rock music, and he's actually a pretty good singer. But, he seems like an arrogant asshole, so I don't really listen to his music. Iggy tells me its good though.

I heard Fang and Maya were pretty good friends. I heard it in the news! Im not an obsessed teen! I looked even closer at the Fang guy. He was actually extremely hot. He had longish black hair, and his eyes in the photo looked almost black. He seemed muscular, though not overly muscular.

_Perfect._

SHIT. Nevermind, I did not say that! I shook my head to clear it; I don't need to go all fan girl here. I took a look around the room and saw something else. It was a brown wig- one that looked _exactly _like Maya's hair. I smirked, and tried it on, and then looked in the mirror.

Wow.

I look basically like a copy of Maya with the wig on! No, actually, she'd be _my _clone. Im older than her, so she took my looks.

I posed, and suddenly, a sweating and panting Iggy ran in.

"Security is aft- oh! Im so sorry, Miss Clamont! I didn't know you were-"

I smirked and cut him off. "Iggy. Its me, Max."

He looked at me, shocked for a second. Then, he smiled a devious smile. A smile that meant he had an idea.

"Max," he started out slowly, like I should listen carefully to his every word, "you look _exactly _like Maya Clamont with that wig on. _I _didn't recognize you, and youre my best friend. Do you know what this _means?_" he asked. I shook my head, and he rolled his eyes at me, and looked at the ceiling as if he were asking, _"Why me, Lord?"_

He looked back at me, and said with exaggerated patience, "We give you the chance to live Maya's life! We give her the opportunity to have a vacation, and you take over!"

I looked at him, stupefied. "What the hell? She wont agree to that!"

Iggy smirked. "Well, I _could _always keeep her in my room.."

The sad part? He was being totally serious.

"So what do you say, Maxie?" he asked.

I looked back at the mirror. I loved singing and writing songs. It was always my dream to become famous. This would give me a chance to live out my dream.

So, I smirked and said, "its Miss Clamont to you."

He laughed, and we high- fived each other.

And _that is how this whole thing got started._


	2. Chapter 2

_Next chapter! Thanks for everything guys! But Id appreciate people reviewing with advice or comments about this story!_

_Fang: If you review… Ill come in the story sometime soon!_

_Me: SEE! Review and you get Fanng! Oh, and I don't own MR._

_ENJOY!_

Just after Iggy and I high fived, we heard voices from outside the door.

_SSHITTTT…_

I ducked behind the couch, and Iggy followed my lead. Then, we heard the voices a little clearer.

"_Miss Clamont! I insist that you go ahead and do this photo shoot!" _and unfamiliar voice said.

"_No, Barbara! Im taking a day off! Its not healthy for someone to work as freaking much as I do!" _I heard Maya (.. What? I recognized her voice from the concert! Im not a stalker!) and then, I heard feet stomping down the hall, coming closer and closer to where Iggy and I were hiding.

Iggy cupped his hand around his mouth, and whispered in my ear, _"If I die, you get NONE of my stuff. I still havent forgiven you for telling Tess I like her." _

I rolled my eyes at him; leave it to Iggy to make a scary situation somewhat humorous.

Then, the door opened. Guess what superstar was standing there, pissed off and in all her makeup and glittery glory?

Well, if you guessed Justin Bieber: NO, DUMBASS.

1. I said HER. Last time I checked Justin Bieber was a male.

and

2. WHY THE HELL WOULD JUSTIN BIEBER BE IN THIS STORY?

... if you guessed the one and only Maya Clamont, then youre correct.

I felt my heart beating a bit louder and faster than normal, but I loved this kind of stuff. I love the adrenaline rush you get when your in a situation like this. In fact, this is how we met, doing crazy crap like this..

_*Flashback*_

_I was running down the hall, as fast as my legs would take me. I heard angry shouts behind me, getting farther and farther away. _

_What did I do, you ask?_

_Well, I kicked the 'cutest guy in first grade' AKA Sam in the balls, and he was down on the ground, clutching his manhood.._

_What? The guy flirted with me!_

_At least he's not throwing up! I couldve kicked him a LOT harder. He should be grateful, if anything!_

_Anyways..._

_I ran down the hall, trying to ignore the "We're gonna get you, pretty girl!" that I just heard, and I looked around. I saw a janitor's closet and practically threw the door open, and then locked myself in. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down._

_Just then, I heard a voice say, "Why hello there. Who are you, and what brings you here?"_

_I jumped, and I heard someone chuckle next to me, and suddenly light filled the room. I looked to my right to see buckets and mops and crap like that, and looked to my left to see a boy- my age- with pale blonde hair, pale-ish skin, and bright blue, beautiful eyes. I guess he was kind of cute, but boys have cooties! EW!_

_He smiled at me, and held out his hand. "Im James Griffiths. Call me Iggy, please. I just moved here! In fact, I just found out that girls do NOT like getting ice cubes shoved down their shirts!" he said, and after we shook hands, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "thats kind of why Im hiding here.. A girl named Monique was about to kill me," he admitted sheepishly._

_I smirked at him. "And why did you feel the need to put an ice cube down her shirt?"_

_He shrugged, and smiled impishly. "An experiment. Whatre you here for?" he asked._

_I smiled proudly. "I kicked a guy where the sun dont shine for flirting with me."_

_His eyes widened, and then he grinned. "I like you! Wanna be best friends?"_

_I smiled back at him; Id never had a best friend before! "Sure!" _

_Then we both spit on our hands, and shook them. _

_*End of Flashback*_

A ghost of a smile traced my lips as I thought about this.

But, there was still the fact that we were about to get caught sneaking around in a celebrity's dressing room. I think thats a _bit_ more important than taking a trip down memory lane.

I ducked back down and made myself as small as I possibly could. I heard footsteps come closer to us, and then retreat. I had a feeling I knew where she was going, and what she was going to find not there. In fact, the thing was still on my head.

_Her wig._

Im a moron. Why wouldn't I _PUT IT BACK_? I could've slapped myself, but that would've drawn attention to us. She seemed to have stopped walking, and she made a noise of disbelief.

"ROLANDA!" Maya called, "HAVE YOU SEEN MY WIG?"

"NO, MISS CLAMONT!" I heard a man's voice call back.

I tried to stifle a laugh; a guy named _Rolanda? _WTF?

Iggy wasn't as skilled as I was with holding back laughter, so soon enough he was guffawing _really loudly. _

I gave him a sharp look which sobered him up, but I heard footsteps rushing towards us, and soon Maya's head was peering over the couch, and she gasped.

"What the hell are you guys doing in my room?" she screeched. Iggy stood up, and got to what he did best: calming people down and mingling. He was always the social one in our relationship. I was the tough badass who only let a few people close.

I stood up after Iggy, and brushed myself off. Iggy was soon consoling Maya.

"We're so sorry, Miss Clamont! We got lost, and thought this was the exit! Then, Max wanted to play dress up, so she put on the wig! And then, we noticed a resemblance between you two! And I couldn't help but overhear the conversation that you had with 'Barbara' and I think you need a vacation! So, we have a proposition for you!" he finished, his eyes twinkling.

Maya hesitated for a second, but then nodded, signaling for him to go on.

"You two switch identities! You look _exactly alike! Maya can be normal, and Max can be a superstar! WHO'S WITH ME?" _

_Maya and I looked at each other for a second._

_I would go with the plan.. But would she?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! Ive been pissed and depressed so.. Sorry. _

_REVIEW AND ENJOY! :D_

_Oh, and I don't own MR, sadly._

Maya considered this for a second.

"But, how would that work? I have a crappy adopted mom, but Im sure Max has parents she doesn't want to leave behind," Maya said, hesitantly.

I didn't even have to consider this. "I have a dumbass drunk for a father, and an unfaithful bitch for a mother. I don't mind leaving them or lying to them. But.. I do have a little sister. Her name's Ella. She's one of the most important people in my life. I never, ever lie to her. So, I'd have to tell her," I said solemnly.

Maya thought for another second before nodding. "That's okay, I guess. I don't have any siblings, so that wont be a problem.. And if we tell Nick, then word will get out to everyone.."

"Nick?" Iggy asked, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Nick.. Oh, you probably know him as Fang! Sorry. Nick's his real name, but he goes by Fang for the press. He says its more manly and mysterious," she chuckled slightly here, then looked at me thoughtfully, "I think you'll like him."

How the hell do I respond to that?

I smiled sheepishly, and Iggy silently chuckled at my discomfort. Then, Iggy's face grew serious again.

"Are you sure, Miss Cla-" Iggy started, before Maya cut in.

"Call me Maya, please," she asked. He nodded, and resumed his sentence.

"Are you sure, Maya? We're complete strangers.. You trust us?" he asked.

Maya thought for a long second before nodding yet again. "Yes, I trust you. You could've killed or kidnapped me by now if you wanted to. Plus, Im actually kind of desperate to get out of this business.. I need a freaking break from this hellhole!" she exclaimed. I held back a smirk; I didn't know that superstars used that kind of language..

Iggy squealed out of excitement. "Oh my gosh! Max's gonna be a superstar! And Maya will get to be normal! Holy crap, what if you both found love while pretending to be each other! I would totally plan the weddings! I can see it now! Max is a pretty white dre-" I put my hand over his mouth, smirking.

"Gosh, Igs! You need to stop hanging out with Nudge so much!" I exclaimed, and Iggy blushed and bit my hand. I quickly took my hand from his face, and gasped.

"Jerk!" I yelled at him. He shrugged, smirking.

Maya shook her head, giggling slightly. "Nudge? Iggy? Max? What the hell kind of names are those?" she asked, more to herself than us. But Iggy felt the need to answer her, of course.

"_Awesome_ _names!_" Iggy yelled defensively, "but my real name is James Ignatius Griffiths," he said, then he pointed to me, "her name is Maximum Angela Ride."

Maya stared at me. "_Maximum Ride_? That's your freaking real name?" I nodded, smiling slightly. Nobody understands the real meaning behind my name besides me, and Iggy since I told him.

Before my mom, Valencia, started to cheat of my father, and before my father drank, I had a big, happy family. In fact, I remember when I first asked about my name..

I was 10 years old, and people seemed to just realize how unusual my name was.

_*Flashback*_

_I sat on the couch, sniffling, and wallowing in self pity. I had a tissue in one hand, and an arm wrapped around my stomach, trying to silence the growling noises it was making. I hadn't eaten lunch, because, well, when you're being bullied, you kind of forget about how hungry you are._

"_Maximum Ride? What kind of name is that?" a preppy girl had asked me, in a high pitched voice. I shrugged, not knowing how to answer her. "it's a _stupid _name, that's what kind it is!" she stated with emphasis on the 'stupid'. Her little posse laughed, and I held back tears, but remained quiet. I didn't want a fight._

"_Oh look," one popular boy said, "it's the great Maximum Ride, the mute!" _

_Everybody laughed viciously, and I just sat there, too upset to move, until a boy with sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes walked over, his teeth gritted and fists clenching and unclenching at his sides._

"_Stop it, guys. What'd the girl ever do to you?" he asked angrily, standing at my side._

_Everybody sobered up, and there were mutters of "Sorry, Dyl" or "Sorry, Max" all around, and then they finally left. I turned to 'Dyl'. _

"_Thanks so much.. I really appreciate it," I said sincerely. The boy smiled at me, and held out a hand for me to shake._

"_My name's Dylan.. You're Max," he stated, and I raised an eyebrow, wondering how he knew my name. He blushed faintly. "We're in the same class.. I'm kind of new.." _

_I nodded, and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. I guess you're pretty dang popular, because those idiots don't usually listen to anyone."_

_Dylan smiled at me, "I guess so."_

_I stood there awkwardly for a couple seconds before saying, "I better go. Again, nice meeting you! Thanks and bye, Dylan!" and then ran out of the room. I then ran out of the school building, and all the way to my house, not looking back once. _

_Now, I sit on the couch crying. _

_Suddenly, the door unlocked and I knew my mom was home from her job as a veterinarian. She walked in the room shortly after, humming. When she saw me, she jumped._

_I giggled slightly, but it came out odd because I was still crying. My mom went to the couch, a hand over her heart, and sat next to me. _

"_What's wrong, Sweet Pea?" she asked, holding me to her with her free arm._

"_People at school.. Were making fun of my name.. Why'd you have to name me 'Maximum Ride'?" I asked angrily, more tears coming from my eyes. My mom gently brushed away my tears._

"_We- your father and I- named you Maximum to show you that you should always go for the maximum, and don't settle for less. Make sure you always live life to the maximum, Sugar," she said. I smiled through my tears, and absorbed the new information._

"_I.. I kind of like it," I said slowly. Mom grinned at me. _

"_I'm glad! Now, since you're home, how about you and I start making dinner?" she asked._

_I nodded eagerly, and to the kitchen we went! _

_*End of Flashback*_

Again, a smile traced my lips before it turned into a scowl. I don't know what changed my mother, maybe it was the death of her brother, my uncle Ryan.

He had lung cancer, and after a long battle, he had died when I was 13.

Mom was never the same.

I shook my head to clear it, and focused on the scene in front of me. Iggy was telling Maya how average her name was, and Maya was telling Iggy how stupid his name was.

But, then, the door opened.

_Again._

Im getting pretty damn tired of these plot twists!


	4. Chapter 4

_Ello! No, I'm not dead. I'm sorry that I havent updated this story in… *checks* like, two months. I have reasons. But Id rather not say most of them! :D BUT IM SO SO SO SO SORRY._

_If you were hoping that Id update, you have Anna Ride to thank. She got me to update and gave me the ideas for this chapter. If you havent already, check out her stuff! She's fantastic! :D_

_So… Yes._

_I don't own MR. :/_

_Fang: THANK GO-_

_Me: *takes Rohypnol cloth off his mouth* Love you too, Fangy! :D_

_Enjoy, review, all that crap! :D_

We ducked behind the couch again, but I ducked so that I was still high enough to peer over the couch.

Standing there was a boy who looked to be about ten years old. He had short blonde hair, and a baby-like cuteness about him. He had these pretty, innocent blue eyes and was pretty lean. Like, it looked like he hadn't eaten in a while, but he also looked healthy… Did that make any sense? Screw it, I don't care.

He was out of breath, panting where he stood. He scanned the room with wide eyes, seeming to realize that he was in _Maya Clamont's _room. He quickly turned and ran out of the room.

What the hell…

Iggy was smirking, a knowing look in eye. I raised an eyebrow at him at the same time that Maya did.

Woah. That's kind of freaky.

"That kid's name," Iggy started, "is Zephyr "Gazzy" Fields. He's a prankster, and a pyro. He's a troublemaker. He's also one of my best 'little kid' friends. He was probably here to pull a prank. My guess is that security is after him, and he's trying to make a clean getaway."

I laughed quietly to myself before saying, "Iggy, love, why does it always seem to be _your _friends who get in trouble?"

He chuckled. "Because… I'm like their role model! And a fantastic one, at that. Everyone should be like me. And 'love'? Seriously? You nut… Why do I put up with you, again?"

I punched his arm lightly. "Because, you _love _me, Iggy-poo!" I said, resting my head on his shoulder playfully. He sighed, and patted my head.

"That is true, friend. That is true," he said before pushing my head off of his shoulder and standing up.

I took a glance at Maya, who seemed to be both amused and envious at the same time, by the look in her eyes… I wonder why… Then, I looked back at Iggy. "Why you standing, boy?"

He smirked, and held out a hand to both Maya and I, to help us up, I suppose. I ignored it, and stood up on my own, while Maya took it with a smile on her face. Iggy helped her up, and she said a small thank you. "Because, Maxie, we need to sneak Maya Clamont out of here, and to my house. Then, we'll sneak you back here and BAM! Process complete, and you get to live the dream while Maya acts normal!"

I absorbed that, and nodded. "Good idea. But, while we're at your house, we need to invite Ella over so she knows about this… she can help Maya blend in."

"What about you?" Maya asked me, "you won't have anyone to get help from!"

"Iggy can give me your number. If I need help, I'll call or text you." I replied. She nodded with a smile, and we all walked to the door. Iggy and I pushed Maya to the front, apparently on the same wavelength as always. She raised both eyebrows and looked at both of us.

"You need to go first, say we're fans or something. We'll only have to sneak around when we actually leave the building, then," I explained. She nodded with understanding, and opened the door.

"Oh my gosh, Miss Clamont!" Iggy squealed, acting the part of obsessed fan, "I just _love _your work! Like, youre my _idol_!"

I held back a laugh as I nodded. "What she said!"

Iggy sent a quick glare my way as we passed by people walking down the halls. One girl, who appeared to be Maya's make up artist, as she was carrying a make-up paint brush or whatever its called, stopped in her tracks, and her eyes scanned Iggy up and down.

I had to try very hard, but I held back my giggles. Maya did as well, and I winked secretly at her. Iggy was secretly fuming, I could tell, buy had a fake smile plastered on his face.

He was just upset because he could pass for a girl.

******TIME SKIP*******

We were sitting in Iggy's bedroom, waiting for Ella to come over.

The only reason we even got past the exit or in the house is because of stupidity on other's people's part. Enough said.

Ella barged through the door, a panicked look on her face. Maya was sitting on the floor Indian-style, and was closest to the door. Ella looked at her, and flipped her brown, mid-length hair over her shoulder, her eyes full of fear.

"Max! Whats up! You sent me the SOS text! Do you have your period! Do you need tampons? ZOMG, Max, are you pregnant! Did Iggy get you pregnant? _I will destroy him!_" she exclaimed, her eyes searching the room to find Iggy. When she saw him sitting on his bed, her dark brown eyes narrowed dangerously and she pounced on him. She had a _very _petite build, and I'm sure it didn't hurt Iggy when she slammed into him, but his eyes widened with fear.

"No, no, I didn't-" Iggy tried to explain, but was cut off by my little sister slapping him. _Hard_.

"_How dare you have sex with my big sister?" _she screeched.

As entertaining as this was, I knew I had to put an end to it.

I stood up, and pried Ella off of my best friend.

"Ella. We didn't have sex. I'm not pregnant. I'm just… Well, I'm switching places with Maya Clamont," I said.

She froze, eyes wide again, and scanned the room. She saw Maya, sitting in front of the door and started to hyperventilate.

"Max, I thought you just dyed your hair or something!" she exclaimed, running over to Maya. "I'm your biggest fan! I love all your song-"

Iggy cut her off, brushing himself off from the attack he just faced. "Els, we're on a time limit here."

She blushed, and nodded. Then, her expression turned confused. "Wait… Max and Maya are doing _what_?"

I let Iggy explain, and when he was done, Ella had a blank facial expression put on.

"Oh. So… Max, your leaving me?" she asked, her voice cold.

My eyes widened, and I shook my head furiously. "No way! Its just… singing is my _dream, _Ellie. I'm sorry… I'll stay if you wan-"

Ella sighed and shook her head, forcing a smile, "No its fine… I get it. You have an amazing voice. You need to get this opportunity. But… This is really dangerous. I don't think you guys should do it."

I sighed. "Ella, ever heard of 'YOLO'? Well, You Only Live Once. Then, you die. So, I'm going for it. I love you, but you cant convince me not to go for this."

She nodded, ran over to my spot- which was next to Iggy, sitting on the bed- and hugged me tightly.

"I love you, Max," she said. I smiled, and hugged her back.

"Love you too, Ellie," I replied. We pulled apart, and I stood up quickly.

"Let's get this show on the road!" I said. Iggy and Maya both stood up, as well. Maya ran over to me, and hugged me, taking me by surprise. I hugged back after the initial shock, and she pulled away, smiling.

"Thanks for the opportunity, Max. I'll be sure to text you soon," she said. I nodded, then I said my final good bye to Ella and Maya, and Iggy and I were on our way back to Maya's dressing room.

*** TIME SKIP***

Iggy and I were walking down the hallway that lead to Maya's room, having successfully gotten back in by saying that I left my purse in here. We were in front of Maya's dressing room, I had a hand on the knob, and my whole life was about to begin as Maya Clamont when I heard a sharp, stern voice say, _"What are you doing?" behind me._

_Oh god. Not good._


End file.
